


Love at First Sight

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Jason is a superhero trying to save New York from the villain Juno. As he is flying to save Manhattan, he sees a beautiful girl that he instantly falls in love with, despite his awkward relationship with fellow superhero Reyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Sight

Jason never wanted to be a superhero. He would give anything to have a normal, peaceful life. Unfortunately, though, he was born with the ability to fly, and apparently, people hated him for it, and would do anything to destroy him and everything he loves.

"It's not a bird! It's not a plane! It's Superman!"

Jason rolled his eyes under his mask about the uncreative name the public had given him. He had tried his best to remain anonymous, but the media had gotten tired of calling him "Unknown Hero" and had adopted the name Superman after the popular comic book hero who could also fly. Of course, he couldn't take the chance of speaking up, in case he got recognized.

Jason swooped over the crowds, trying to find Juno, the villain who was wreaking havoc over New York City this time. He noticed the patterns of the crowd; people in one area standing still, trying to get a better look; people running away after witnessing whatever Juno was trying to do this time; the normal sort of thing. He also noticed one person interrupting this flow. She was pushing through the crowds, trying to get closer to Juno. But Jason ignored her, hoping he would sort it out before she got close enough to let Juno hurt her.

Jason heard static in his ear, and a voice say: "Jason, she's on the corner of 23rd and 28th street."

"Great. Where's that? "Jason touched his earpiece slightly to activate it. After years of being in Manhattan, he still didn't know where every street was.

"Turn a little bit to the left, and you should be set," Reyna, Jason's partner said.

"Thanks."

Jason quickly adjusted his aim, and in a few moments, saw Juno in the middle of an intersection, destroying public property, along with a few people.

She was shooting rays of gold, concentrated power from her hands at nearby buildings. It was obvious she was trying to find more people to kill, from the dead bodies lying scattered around. Luckily, though, most people had ran away and were now a safe distance, so they didn't get too hurt.

"Try to surprise her," Reyna said in Jason's ear, "it's our best shot."

"Gotcha," Jason said a little too loudly, and Juno spotted him. "So much for that plan," he muttered under his breath.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't our little hero. Come to save your precious city?" she sneered at him.

"Yes actually, good guess! How'd you know?" Jason said sarcastically, before taking a more serious approach. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun!" she cackled, and waved her hand at a streetlamp, and it fell onto the asphalt.

"Please, can we work something out?" Jason pleaded. He always preferred a simple solution.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I doubt you could manage that even if you knew how."

"No, I won't kill you. I'll lock you up in the deepest, darkest cell of the best, most powerful, prison in the world. And if that's not enough to hold you, we'll fling you into space, so you can spiral in the darkness with no control until the end of time."

Jason could swear he saw a glint of fear in her eyes, but it was quickly masked with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass, thanks." Juno then rose into the air, and turned into gold light that shot away to another part of the city.

Just then Jason noticed her. The girl from earlier that was trying to push against the crowd. She looked slightly disappointed when she saw that Juno was gone, but looked up to thank Jason nonetheless. The second their eyes met, Jason felt a shiver go up his spine, in a good way, and felt the need to run after he as she turned away.


End file.
